detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Coffee Shop Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« TV Station Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Detective Boys Survival Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Characters introduced Cast |} Case 'Situation ' In a lazy Sunday, Conan catches Ran getting out early from home and asks her where is she going. She tells him that she's in a date with Shinichi and Conan at first lets her go. but then realizes that this cannot be true because he is Shinichi. He tries to convince himself that it doesn't matter, but then he decides to tag along anyway. Ran and Conan are in a restaurant, waiting for "Shinichi". She admits that it's not "Shinichi" she's waiting for but refuses to say who, only telling him it's "someone very important" and then leaving to go get some special cake. Conan stays in their spot and decides to find out on his own by observing the people that will come into the restaurant. The first one to arrive is a woman with glasses and a snippy behavior (Yayoi Himeno), who yells at the maid as she orders coffee. The second one is an uni student (Yuichi Sumeragi) who comes in to work on his thesis. The third is a beautiful lawyer (Eri Kisaki) who sits in the spot next to Conan's, apparently to wait for someone too; she notices Conan and looks at him, which flusters him. The fourth is a huge man with a bandage on his ring finger (Juzo Tonoyama), who doesn't seem to be waiting for anyone and goes straight to the bar... At that point Yayoi gets up and asks where the restroom is, but Conan notices that even when she claims not to know its location, she does know they're mixed restrooms. The fifth person to arrive is a tall, longhaired and cheerful-looking young man (Shiro Wakaoji) who orders coffee, sits down to wait for someone and starts talking on his cellphone... about netting himself a naive and pretty girl and wanting to convince her to have a one-night stand, which horrifies and angers Conan as he believes he wants to take advantage of Ran. Also, as the guy is talking, both the uni student and the pretty lawyer go to the restroom, and soon the big man does likewise. When Conan is about to "punish" Wakaouji, he gets a call from Ran in the restaurant's public phone. She tells him she'll be late since there's a mess in the pastry shop, right as Conan's 'target' is going to the restroom too. Then a scream is heard, and Conan rushes there to see a terrified Wakaoji yelling about a huge blood stain coming from inside one of the stalls. Conan gets in and uses his powered shoes to check over the door... and sees Yayoi's lifeless body inside there! |} Megure and other policemen arrive to investigate Yayoi's brutal murder, done by both stranglement and stabbing. Megure believes she was first stabbed, as everything's blood-splattered and that would've not happened if she was strangled first. He also thinks it was a robbery, since the crime scene is way too messy and the killer/robber likely was inside the stall; however, Conan says that the window is the stall wall is too clean for that. Before Megure can contradict Conan's observation, Eri supports Conan's statement, and it turns out they've known each other from before. But when Megure's gonna say where he knows Eri from, she starts making her own theories about the case, which ultimately guides her and Conan to find out which of the other persons who went into the bathroom is Yayoi's killer... 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The killer is Juzo Tonoyama. He was initially relieved of suspicion because the police thought the murderer locked himself into an adjacent toilet stall and then climbed over the gap between them to stab the victim: his bulk makes it impossible for him to traverse the gap. In actuality Tonoyama first stabbed Yayoi, a very thin woman whose body would easily pass through the gap, and then threw her from said gap into a random toilet stall instead, leaving some blood on the top of the door, also pulling the knife out of her body (tied with a thin rope) with said trick. The thin rope was used to accomplish this task and the murderer must have gotten injured. The weird placement of Tonoyama's bandages is the definitive evidence, as well as his size; the bandages were the "rope", only he had enough physical strength to toss a corpse up a bathroom stall's wall/door, and the "hurt" finger isn't his ring one. In his anger upon being discovered, Tonoyama tries to escape and attacks Eri. However, she easily uses a judo throw to pin him down, which allows the police to catch him. The particular judo move she used is something that Conan had seen before... He's then taken away by the police, screaming everything is Eri's fault. The reason for Tonoyama's murder of Yayoi was that she was "the other woman" in his marriage. She didn't know that Tonoyama was a married man so she angrily started to demand for a wedding (probably not helped by how she was almost 25 years old, nearing the age where an unmarried woman is known as a christmas cake and is looked down on by the still conservative Japanese society), and he decided to kill her before his wife found out. After that, the police 'cord' is dismantled and Ran finally arrives. Conan uses his child-like looks to try force Wakaoji to reveal that he wanted to have sex with the girl he's been waiting for, thinking said girl is Ran. To his surprise, it isn't Ran... but it is someone they know: Sonoko, who angrily calls him out and slaps him before leaving. Conan is confused, and then Ran meets up with Eri; Eri lectures Ran on her too short miniskirt and Ran calls her "mom", sending Conan into a shock. Ran and Conan keep company to Eri, with Conan thinking to himself about how he had not recognized Eri after not having seen her in around 10 years. And while Eri has taken a liking to Conan he is not pleased because, as Shinichi, she always told him off for getting Ran in trouble. Ran tries to talk Eri into reconciliating with Kogoro, but she loudly refuses since she thinks of him as an irresponsible womanizer, and then they stop by an electronic shop whose TV is showing a report on Kogoro's detective skills. Eri is at first happy and kinda considers talking to Kogoro, but when he starts talking about women on the TV she leaves in a huff. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime *In the manga, Conan just woke up and is still in his pyjamas when he catches Ran sneaking out. This also explains why he doesn't see through her lie about going to a date with Shinichi immediately. In the anime, Conan shows no signs of having been asleep and wears a normal outfit. *In the manga, when Shiro Wakaoji called and talked about the girl worn a ski costume in Wealthy Daughter Murder Case, but the anime he mentioned a girl from TV Station Murder Case. The Wealthy Daughter Murder Case took place after many episodes. Trivia *People's surnames have kanji associated with Japanese Royalty. **Yayoi Hime''no - Princess **Yuichi ''Sumeragi - Emperor **Juzo Tono''yama - Feudal Lord **Eri ''Kisaki - Queen **Shiro Waka''oji'' - Prince BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki